Muérdago
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: ―Si se ponen de pie bajo el muérdago ―siguió Maya. ―deben besarse. [SuperSons]


Damian se distrajo, mientras su padre bebía junto a Superman, y Maya intentaba bailar junto a Jon, él se quedó sentado solo en la mesa. Se puso a hacer agujeros en la madera con un filoso cuchillo que había cerca de él, atravesando el delicado mantel de encaje, sabiendo que luego Alfred le regañaría por ello.

Aún no se acostumbraba a las celebraciones, que notaba que su padre hacía por él, pues tampoco se veía muy cómodo al principio. Trataba de arreglar su arruinada infancia, transformándola en una normal que él tampoco tuvo. Lo apreciaba, pero no podía seguirle el juego.

Se sintió asfixiado de pronto, entre el olor de la cena ya servida, la molesta música de la época y las luces parpadeantes del enorme árbol de navidad en la esquina del salón. El ventanal abierto que daba al balcón le pareció de golpe demasiado tentador, y dio un último vistazo al ambiente antes de partir.

En el marco de la ventana ya pudo disfrutar del aire frío de la noche, e inhaló hondo apenas puso un pie fuera del salón. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde y miró hacia abajo, la hilera de árboles que se perdían en el horizonte y el cielo estrellado que se expandía frente a sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, y se volteó sin ocultar su descontento.

―¿No estás a gusto adentro? ―le miraba con esa sonrisa tan tranquila que siempre tenía.

―¿Y tú? ―no le respondió. Obviamente no estaba a gusto adentro.

―Vine... a ver cómo estabas. Nadie debería estar así de desmotivado en navidad.

Ese espíritu navideño tan infantil e inocente era algo que él nunca había sentido. Y lo que menos deseaba era sentir la lástima de alguien por eso.

―No te necesito. ―le dijo, desviando la mirada.

―Lo sé. ―la forma seria y tranquila con la que pronunció esto fue lo que le hizo elevar la vista, y su corazón dolió un poco.

La sonrisa se le había borrado, y sus ojos abandonaron ese brillo típico en él. Sus preciosos ojos azules, tan expresivos y brillantes, de pronto se opacaron... a causa suya.

Se sintió culpable. Lo entendía, y no quería, al menos en ese momento, herirlo. Pero sólo sabía lastimar a las personas, y no supo qué hacer con esos ojos tristes que dejaban de mirarlo.

―No fue lo que quise decir. ―se justificó. ―Yo...

―No importa, sé lo que quisiste decir. Pensé que podía, tal vez, subirte el ánimo. Lo siento, no volveré a molestarte.

Volteó para caminar hasta el salón, y Damian quiso detenerlo. Por alguna razón, en un día que era importante para él, no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

Pero no sabía cómo hacer que se quedara, o cómo disculparse; su brazo estaba estirado, a punto de tomarlo de la chaqueta para frenarlo antes de que cruzara el umbral, pero se detuvo. La tela rozó sus dedos y Jon dio un paso más lejos de él.

Antes de que pudiera entrar al salón, Maya se puso de pie frente a él, impidiendo que pasara.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Jon.

―¿Dónde creen que van? ―preguntó Maya, viéndolos a ambos, levantando sus cejas de forma cómplice cuando miró a Damian. ―Hay muérdago sobre sus cabezas. ¿Saben de la tradición, no?

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, y vieron la planta colgando sobre ellos. Damian no supo decir con certeza si se encontraba allí cuando él salió hace un rato.

―Si se ponen de pie bajo el muérdago. ―siguió Maya. ―Deben besarse.

―¿Esto es...?

―¿No te atreves, hermanito? ―esto hizo que Damian no dijera nada. Estaba tratando de ayudarlo, pero no serviría de nada en esas condiciones.

―Maya, no creo que sea el momento. ―terció Jon, y Damian le vio la espalda fijamente.

 _"No creo que sea el momento"_

No se negó, ni trató de zafarse, simplemente dijo eso porque Damian había sido cruel con él.

Pero se equivocaba. Al decir eso, le abrió los ojos a la posibilidad, y Damian se negó a dejarla pasar. Porque si era navidad y quien te gusta se para junto a ti bajo el muérdago, entonces eso se convierte en el mejor momento.

―Jonathan. ―le llamó, dando el paso que le faltaba para estar junto a él.

Cuando volteó su rostro, Damian puso su mano en su mejilla y se impulsó en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar a darle un suave beso, apenas rozando sus labios.

Maya sonrió y volteó, alejándose por el salón, y volviéndose invisible cuando la vista de Superman y Batman se clavaba en los chicos.

Cuando Damian le besó, supo que algo había cambiado. Porque los ojos de Jon volvieron a brillar, y esto le animó. Y cuando los brazos de Jon lo envolvieron en un abrazo, no se negó, sino que lo correspondió. Y por sobre el hombro de Jon pudo ver a sus padres viéndolos con una mezcla de espanto y curiosidad, con una pizca de protección paternal.

Pero a Damian no le pudo importar menos. Porque estaba más animado, y había logrado recuperar a Jon con ayuda de Maya. Y estaba bajo el muérdago con la persona más importante, con quien se abrazaba con fuerza luego de besarlo por primera vez. Porque ese momento, bajo el muérdago, fue el mejor momento.

* * *

 _No se yo, pero ya Diciembre para mi es navidad, además esto morirá ignorado por el ship tan poco conocido así que vale madres (?)_

* * *

 ** _02/12/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
